


For Now

by dearmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, cute???, minisong, my first contribution to the minisong tag, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini
Summary: Hyeongjun goes on a storytelling spree and Minhee lets him.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> finally!! my very first contribution to the minisong tag ;; we seriously need more minisong in our lives!! this is very poorly written, but i can't get this scenario out of my head. i hope you guy somehow liked this too > 3<

“I told you not to eat too much ramen, didn’t I?” Hyeongjun pouts as he watches his childish boyfriend munch on his second cup of ramen so late in the evening.

“I’m sorry, but I was too busy today.” Minhee chuckles, “And you know I don’t really like cooking.”

“Make sure you eat a proper meal tomorrow, okay?”

Hyeongjun knows there’s no point to reprimand Minhee now. Having been dating for almost three years, he knows how Minhee will always have the cupboards stocked up on cup ramen and other instant foods. It’s easy to prepare and easy to eat—an ideal, but not very healthy meal for a med student like Minhee.

Hyeongjun sighs and plops down the comfy bed, “Did you see the pictures I sent you yesterday?” he asks.

“I did.” Minhee replies, eyes lighting up as he remembers said picture, “Wonjin hyung still can’t stop annoying Seongmin, huh?”

Hyeongjun laughs. He managed to snap a picture of Seongmin screaming at Wonjin and Wonjin sporting a shocked face. Their group of friends came over for a movie night yesterday. Halfway through the movie, Seongmin started dozing off and Wonjin decided it was a great time to bother their youngest friend. Grumpy Seongmin is a cute Seongmin after all.

Hyeongjun then proceeds to tell Minhee about how Serim unexpectedly asked for Allen to teach him English last week.

Since Allen was part of the student council, he was chosen to show a bunch of new international students around campus. For some reason, Serim found that really cool, and wanted to learn English from Allen immediately.

“Also, Jungmo hyung and Woobin hyung prepared a singing performance for the upcoming School festival. I heard them practice once and they sound really great together!” the slightly younger of the pair brags.

“Really? Do they sound more beautiful than I do?” the other replies in a slightly mocking tone, but of course Hyeongjun knows he’s just trying to tease him.

“Nope!” he replies in a sing-song voice, “Your voice is the most beautiful sound in the whole universe!”

Minhee laughs at that, “Now, you’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Wanna heart about Taeyoung now?” Hyeongjun perks up in excitement and Minhee just nods, letting his adorable boyfriend go on. He thinks Hyeongjun looks like an excited puppy when he goes off talking about their friends’ antics.

“Taeyoung finally told us he likes Seongmin!” Hyeongjun cheers.

Minhee stands up from his chair and cheers along. After all, everyone in their circle (well besides Seongmin) could see how Taeyoung looks at his same-aged friends when he thinks nobody is looking—full of love and care.

Hyeongjun brought it up once and asked about it, but Taeyoung vehemently denied and even said he liked someone else from his class. It wasn’t until Seongmin had gotten busy preparing for their art club exhibition when Taeyoung admits his feelings to his older friends. He ranted on how much he had missed Seongmin for hours.

“He said he is going to confess soon! He asked us for help.” Hyeongjun squeals. Minhee bets he’s probably already looking up _How to confess to your crush_ articles on google so he can help their younger friend, “Isn’t that cute?!”

Minhee settles back down and laughs at Hyeongjun’s enthusiasm, “Taeyoung is finally getting braver! Give him a big hug for me, hm?”

Hyeongjun’s energy suddenly deflates, “I wish you can give him that big hug yourself.”

Minhee looks at Hyeongjun with sad eyes. As much as he wants to hug his Hyeongjunnie, he can’t, “You know I can’t, baby. Not now, at least.”

They were silent for a few seconds. Just looking at each other.

“I miss you, Mini-ya.” Hyeongjun traces Minhee’s slightly pixelated image on his laptop screen.

Hearing the familiar nickname made Minhee’s heart swell in adoration, “I miss you too, Junie. I miss you so much,” he replies, “Let’s wait a little bit more, okay? We’ll see each other soon.”

Minhee remembers when it was finally time to go. His parents dropped him off the airport, along with his friends. He remembers Hyeongjun sobbing uncontrollably, refusing to let go of him until his flight was called. He remembers hugging Hyeongjun goodbye, promising to come back as soon as possible.

There is nothing more that Minhee wants right now than to be with Hyeongjun, but because of an opportunity to take part as an intern for a renowned biochemist in Canada, Minhee took the chance. His parents and his friends were very supportive of it and Hyeongjun was too.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Minhee says in an attempt to ease Hyeongjun’s worries.

“It’s been seven months since you left. I have to count five more months before you come back.” Hyeongjun grumbles, “Why do smart people have a year-long internship anyways!?” he huffs and Minhee couldn’t help but laugh at his cute boyfriend’s adorable whining.

“Song Hyeong juuuuuuun!” a series of familiar yet muffled voices call for Hyeongjun from outside.

“That must be the guys!” Minhee notices, “Still as loud as ever.”

Hyeongjun hums in acknowledgement, “Woobin hyung offered to cook lunch for us! Hold on.” he says as he disappears from Minhee's computer screen.

Not long after, Minhee sees their friends enter Hyeongjun’s bedroom one by one.

“Hey guys!” Minhee waves frantically from his own room.

“Hey Minhee! How’s Canada?” Allen asks in that fluent English of his.

They exchanged short greetings and brief conversations until Hyeongjun eventually asks them to go to the living room because Minhee must sleep soon.

“It must be past midnight there now, huh? Shouldn’t you be sleeping now?” Hyeongjun asks once he is alone with Minhee.

“I should sleep soon.” Minhee sighs, after checking the time, “I have to go to the lab early tomorrow,” he says but his voice definitely shows not wanting to part with Hyeongjun yet.

“Rest well, Mini-ya.” Hyeongjun says, smiling faintly.

“Have fun with everyone today, hm? I’ll send you a message when I wake up.” Minhee says and Hyeongjun nodded in response, “I love you.” Minhee smiles, Hyeongjun’s favourite smile.

“I love you too.” Hyeongjun smiles back.

He kisses the tips of his fingers and presses them on the computer screen just on top of Minhee’s lips, waiting until he can do it for real.

_But for now, I’ll love you through the phone_   
_And for now, our friends will fill this home_   
_I’m really gonna miss you, but I’ll kiss you through the screen_   
_For now, ‘til you come home to me…_

**Author's Note:**

> as you can probably tell from the title, this is inspired by Lauv's For now heheh :3 scream with me @_dearmini on twitter!!


End file.
